


A Very Hot Summer

by WestOrEast



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Loss of Virginity, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-26 23:05:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestOrEast/pseuds/WestOrEast
Summary: It's a very hot summer in Stardew Valley, but it's hard to mind. The farm is doing well, the townsfolk are friendly, and, well... some of them are a lot more than friendly.





	1. Finding a Penny

**Finding a Penny**

  
It was a glorious summer day as I headed into town. Big, fluffy clouds drifted through the sky, and I could hear the hum of insects in the grass on either side of the dirt path. In a place full of excellent, picturesque weather, it was nothing more than I would expect.  
  
My farm was a mile or so behind me, and I could walk with a certain level of satisfaction in my step, knowing that I had done a good job, and that it was well cared for right now. And with all of the daily chores done, I could visit town, and catch up on the social life. Maybe visit some of the many cute women that lived there.  
  
Glancing down at the yellow dirt road, I saw something glitter in the dust. My eyebrows climbed up my forehead as I knelt down to examine it. It looked like a ring, with a large, dust-covered stone in the center. I picked it up, wiping away the dirt from it.  
  
I couldn’t recognize the stone, and the engraving along the band was an equal mystery to me. It still looked nice, though, and I slipped it on. It sat quite nicely around my finger. Shrugging, I continued into town. My mind was already moving to what I _had_ to do in town. Get some seeds, first of all, and then return the books I’d gotten from the library, and check out some more.  
  
My backpack banged against my spine as I walked out of the library into the afternoon sun. Today was a real scorcher, and I hopefully looked towards the ice cream stall that Alex was running. No sign of him, though, so I just kept on walking, crossing the small stone bridge that ran over the stream cutting the library off from the rest of Pelican Town.  
  
My face lit up at who I saw as soon as I crossed the bridge. Penny was walking down the bank of the stream. I instantly altered course to meet her. Hearing my footsteps, she looked up. A matching smile appeared on both of our faces.  
  
“Penny!” I called out, extending my hand. “It’s good to see you again.”  
  
“Same here,” she said, with a smile that made my heart beat faster in my chest. “It’s been too long.”  
  
I was rather shocked as Penny went past my outstretched hand, right into a hug. I wasn’t _complaining,_ though. Getting to hug someone like Penny was not a problem whatsoever.  
  
I hastily wrapped my arms around her back, returning the hug. It felt _nice_ , to have her slender, soft body pressed up against mine. I didn’t hug her too close, though, because I didn’t want her to realize just how _much_ I was enjoying the hug.  
  
After a few long, glorious seconds, she stepped back, a brilliant smile on her face. She stared up at me looking as happy as I’d ever seen her. She ran a hand through her red hair, and I noticed a faint blush on her face.  
  
“How’s my favorite redhead doing?” I asked, taking another minute to look at her truly vibrant red hair. “Teaching the little ones all about how to think and learn.”  
  
“No, that’s over for the day,” Penny said, blushing slightly. “I was just going to go and read underneath a tree.”  
  
“Mind if I join you?” I asked. “I just came from the library myself, and I’d like your opinion on what I picked up.”  
  
“Of course!” Penny said quickly, a faint blush coming back to her cheeks. “I’d love to see what you like to read.”  
  
The two of us walked through the south part of town, chatting with each other. Well, I was flirting, and Penny was blushingly responding to my flirtations. That was more or less like chatting, after all.  
  
I also spent the time sneaking glances at Penny. Of course, that was fair, because she was sneaking glances at me. And every now and then, we snuck glances at each other at the same time, and then we both quickly looked away.  
  
We ended up underneath the big tree next to the cemetery. It was nice and quiet here, with nobody in sight but the two of us. We both sat down on the yellow grass, grateful for the broad limbs and thick leaves of the tree above us.  
  
“Isn’t it _hot_ out today?” Penny asked, tugging at the collar of her shirt. “I almost want to go change into my swimsuit and go for a dip in the ocean.”  
  
“I’d bet you look good in a swimsuit,” I said, wondering what it would look like. Not a bikini, because while Penny might have had the body for it, she sure didn’t have the _mind_. “You do in everything else, after all.”  
  
Penny’s face turned a shade of red a bit darker than her hair as she turned away. I watched in curiosity for a few seconds as I idly rubbed the ring I had found. Finally, Penny turned back, her face still pretty flushed.  
  
“Well, ah, I’m glad you think so,” Penny stammered. “I’m sure you’d look good yourself!” The last few words came out in a high-pitched tumble, as if she had to force them out.  
  
I nodded and smiled. Man, Penny was fun to flirt with. So were all the other girls here, of course. In different ways, every one of them had their charms. From the bookish, to the artist, to scientist, there was something unique and appealing about every single one of them, and I was lucky to get them all to like me.  
  
Penny waved a hand in front of her face. I could see the beads of sweat rolling down her cheeks. And then I could see a whole lot more. She hesitated for a second, and then her hands started fiddling with the buttons on her blouse. My jaw dropped as she undid the first few, showing off some cleavage.  
  
Penny avoided my gaze, staring out across the stream that ran along the south side of town. And it was pretty easy to avoid my gaze, since I was busy staring at the cleavage she was showing off. It wasn’t a _lot_ of cleavage, but it sure was enough to get me excited.  
  
“If you’re feeling hot, Penny, don’t let me stop you from cooling off,” I said, making myself sound normal and unforced with a _tremendous_ effort of will. “In fact, I’m feeling kind of warm myself.”  
  
I reached down and pulled my shirt up, off of my body. Penny twitched, her gaze falling to my body. And not moving off of it very quickly.  
  
I knew I was in good shape. You couldn’t do so much work on the farm, every single day and _not_ be fit and trim. And it was _very_ nice to get an endorsement of that fact, with Penny’s eyes drifting across my body, from my arms to my chest and down to my stomach. Her blush deepened to such a dark red that I was amazed there was blood anywhere else in her body.  
  
“As, as, as nice as it would be to cool off,” Penny said, not moving her eyes from my body, “I actually, uh, I wouldn’t mind…” Penny trailed off. I said nothing, letting her take her time. “Working up a sweat?”  
  
“That sounds like fun,” I said almost instantly, barely even taking the time to think the question over. “Want to head back to my place?”  
  
“Too far,” Penny said quickly. “How about,” she looked around, craning her head to see who was around. “Um, help me right here?”  
  
“It would be my pleasure,” I got out.  
  
I hadn’t had sex with anyone since I had gotten here. For that matter, back when I had been in the city, I hadn’t been having much luck either. And now, with the chance to do it with a sweet, cute Penny? How could I turn _down_ this chance?  
  
I rested my hand on Penny’s arm. She jumped, just a bit, but then shuffled closer to me, resting her hand on my thigh. She leaned in towards me, tilting her head back.  
  
I didn’t need to see anything more to know what she wanted. I captured her mouth in a kiss. She squeaked a bit, and then melted into the kiss, pressing her lips against mine. It was _wonderful_. Almost too good, in fact. My cock was distressingly hard inside of my jeans. That wasn’t _bad_ per se, but it wouldn’t do to get _too_ excited. After all, what was the point if Penny didn’t end with feeling just as good and wonderful as I felt myself.  
  
I grabbed her shoulder with my other hand, tugging her body closer towards mine. She willingly went, straddling one leg as we kissed. For someone who, I was pretty certain, had never kissed before, she was _amazing_ at it. Her hands were on my upper body by now, running up and down along my torso, gliding over my hot skin and firm muscles. It felt wonderful, almost as good as the kiss itself.  
  
With a moan, we separated. I could still feel Penny’s lips on my own, and I wanted _more_. Not just more kisses, but more contact. My gaze fell down to her chest. I lifted my hands and, after a glance at her face that showed no signs of discouragement, touched her breasts.  
  
They were _great_. Not the largest breasts I had ever seen or even touched, but the fact of who they belonged to made the entire thing so much better. I gently touched her breasts, lightly squeezing and groping them.  
  
I divided my attention between looking at Penny’s breasts, and looking at her face. Both views were equally rewarding. Penny’s mouth was open wide, and she was gasping as I played with her breasts through her shirt and bra. There was a wild, happy look in her eyes, one that urged me onwards.  
  
My dick was straining against my pants, forming a huge bulge in my crotch. It was honestly getting pretty uncomfortable, and I was glad when I undid the zipper and pulled my pants down. Penny gasped at the sight, but she didn’t pull away. Instead, she looked down at the bulge in my underwear and licked her lips.  
  
“Is it okay if I… touch it?” Penny asked.  
  
“Sure thing,” I replied, my hands returning to her breasts. “If you want to do more than that, I won’t mind.”  
  
Penny nodded. For now, at least, she just reached down and wrapped a soft hand around my cock, through my underwear. It felt _nice_.  
  
We played with each other for a few minutes, her touching my dick, and I playing with her breasts. It was so, so obvious that we were both _really_ turned on, and needed even more than this. Finally, Penny let go of my shaft and looked up at me.  
  
“Um,” she said. “Is it okay if…” she blushed and took a deep breath. “we go further?”  
  
“Of course,” I instantly said. “How far do you want to go?”  
  
Penny glanced down at my dick and then at her crotch. I briefly smiled. Yeah, I had a feeling that was how far she wanted to go. It was certainly where _I_ wanted to go. Penny was a sweet girl, but I didn’t exactly trust her ability to give a good, or even non-painful, blowjob.  
  
“That sounds good,” I said in reply to her unspoken answer. “Don’t worry, this should be great for the both of us.”  
  
I stood up, and pulled Penny up as well. She squeaked, but wrapped her arms around me in a hug. I went in for another kiss, my hands coming together at the small of her back, just above her rear.  
  
Kissing Penny for the second time was just as good as it was the first time. We held on tight to each other, and I wasn’t _too_ surprised when I felt her hands grab my butt. I returned the favor, squeezing down on her small ass.  
  
It wasn’t quite as good as her boobs were, but it was still nice to hold onto. Especially with the sounds she made as I played with her. And, even better, during the kiss, Penny shifted her thigh so that her crotch was pressing against my leg. It was probably just my imagination, but I could have sworn I felt some heat and wetness there.  
  
Finally, we separated. Both of us were panting for breath, and my own cheeks felt flushed, burning with heat. God, I needed this. And a whole lot more.  
  
“Penny, you look wonderful,” I whispered. My hand slid back down her spine, to her rear again. “And you feel just as good.”  
  
“You too,” she moaned, planting a kiss on my cheek. “I just need, um, I…”  
  
I waited for a minute, but she didn’t say anything more. Just some nervous fidgeting, and glancing down at my crotch. Well, if she wasn’t up for talking, I still knew what she needed. And what I needed, for that matter.  
  
I slipped around Penny, pressing my front to her rear. She tensed up for a second, and then relaxed, moaning and tilting her head backward. My hands ran along her stomach, never quite moving all the way up to her breasts or dipping down to her crotch.  
  
“I’ve never felt like this before,” Penny moaned, pushing her rear against my dick. I was straining in my underwear, poking against her butt. “I’m feeling so _hot_.”  
  
“I’m feeling pretty turned on too,” I admitted, plucking at her black skirt. “And it’s all because of you.”  
  
That was _obviously_ the right thing to say. Penny closed her eyes and shivered. She didn’t say a thing as I undid her skirt, and let it fall to the warm summer grass.  
  
With that gone, I let my hands run down to her crotch, pressing against her thighs and rubbing against her panties. And Penny made the most wonderful sounds in response to that, twitching and moaning and sounding absolutely beautiful.  
  
I slowly pushed Penny forward until she was bent over, facing the ground. Her hands snapped out, holding onto the trunk of the tree we were underneath. She looked over her shoulder at me. Her eyes were fogged with lust, and I swallowed heavily at the look of pure _need_ on her face. It was wonderful to see, truly a thing of beauty.  
  
I looked down at Penny’s rear, covered in a cute pair of orange panties. They fit her nicely, hugging her hips and slightly narrowing in the center, showing off a wonderful, enticing rear, and something a bit further down that promised to be even _better_.  
  
I grabbed Penny’s hips, letting my fingers run along her soft, warm skin. It felt wonderful as my hands glided up and down, pressing against her. But I wanted more. With how stiff my cock was, I _needed_ more.  
  
I tugged Penny’s panties down, slowly, inch by inch, revealing more of her. I watched with bated breath, my eyes not moving away for a single second. This was too great of a treasure to miss a moment of, after all.  
  
Penny shivered as I tugged her panties down her thighs, revealing her pussy. And it looked _wonderful_. She was obviously just as aroused as I was. Maybe even a bit more. I stared at the wet, soaked folds, and the line of arousal that momentarily connected her panties to her skin, before it snapped.  
  
I ran a finger along her lower lips, pushing forward far enough to brush against her clit. Penny made a beautiful sound, one of pure, unadultered _need_. And when a beautiful lady made a noise like that, how could I possibly refuse to follow up?  
  
I yanked down my own underwear and stepped out of it and my pants. There was a faint breeze, little more than a whisper, winding against my lower body. It felt nice, reducing the heat of the sun a bit.  
  
“Penny, I’m going to fuck you now,” I said, grabbing her hips and letting the tip of my cock brush against her thigh. “Okay?”  
  
“ _Please_ ,” Penny moaned, her voice choked. “Please, I’m so horny, I’ve never felt like this before. Fuck me, take my virginity, please, I need you to!”  
  
Penny was a virgin? That wasn’t really surprising, all things considered. And I’d be happy to relieve her of such an inconvenient thing she obviously had no use for. Still, that meant I needed to use a bit more care than normal.  
  
I let go of Penny’s hip and slid a finger inside of her. Penny gasped, her head snapping back. She turned to look at me, her eyes wide.  
  
“Is that your dick?” She asked, her voice breathless with anticipation.  
  
“Sorry, just my finger,” I said, laughing a bit. “We’ll get to that soon.”  
  
“Just your finger?” Penny repeated, her eyebrows raising. “But it seems so much _bigger_ inside of me.”  
  
“You’ll get used to it,” I reassured her, patting her side. “Just need to feel this thing out.”  
  
I slowly wiggled my finger around inside of her, looking for her hymen. It was pretty easy to find, and Penny winced a bit as I pressed against it. It was a fairly big one too, and there was no way I was going to be able to fuck her and _not_ break it. Well, shit, that meant I was going to have to hurt her if she wanted to fuck.  
  
“Penny, I’m going to have to break your hymen if you want me to fuck you. Are you okay with that?”  
  
Penny winced, and looked down at the ground. I was getting ready for a (very disappointing) no, when she looked back over her shoulder.  
  
“Okay,” Penny said, her voice a bit tense. “Just, uh, be gentle?”  
  
“As gentle as I can be,” I said, pressing forward with my finger.  
  
It was impossible to miss the way Penny was tightening up, and I hoped, for her sake, this was over soon. As gently as I could, I pushed forward, until my finger broke through her hymen. Penny gasped in pain, and I instantly stopped, drawing my finger back out of her. There were specks of blood on it, and I wiped it clean on the grass.  
  
“Penny?” I asked, reaching forward and wrapping my arms around her. “How are you feeling?”  
  
“Just, just give me a minute,” Penny said, slowly breathing in and out. I gave her all the time she needed, just holding her.  
  
I used my handkerchief to wipe away the small amount of blood that was leaking from her lower lips. As her breathing got less artificially even, I started playing with her body again, trying to bring her back up to the heights of arousal she had been feeling before. I unbuttoned more of her blouse, letting her breasts, still encased in her bra, freely hang down. I started gently touching them, feeling the warm skin and smooth cotton of her bra. It felt nice.  
  
“Okay,” Penny said after a while. “I think I’m ready for you. For real this time.”  
  
“If you’re sure,” I said, letting go of her breasts and grabbing my cock. “Just tell me if it starts to hurt again, and I’ll stop instantly.”  
  
Penny nodded, and looked down at the ground, breathing in and out. I let my dick rest against her folds, feeling the arousal there. And then I pushed myself in. And it felt _wonderful_.  
  
Both Penny and I moaned. Penny was unbelievably wet and tight. So tight, in fact, that it was a good thing she was as turned on as she was, otherwise it would have been pretty painful for the both of us. As it was, I could just keep gently, slowly sliding in deeper and deeper as her folds parted in front of my dick.  
  
I leaned forward, my hands going for Penny’s breasts. She gasped as I held them, twisting her head to look around at me. There was a beautiful look of arousal on her face. She looked more turned on than any girl I had ever seen before. It was wonderful beyond words, and I felt intensely lucky to get to see it.  
  
“How are you feeling, Penny?” I asked, leaving her breasts to run my hand down the side of her face.  
  
“It hurts a bit,” Penny admitted with a grimace. “But don’t stop! It would keep hurting even if you did, and like this,” she smiled a bit guiltily, “I get to feel good.”  
  
“There’s nothing wrong with feeling good,” I said, returning to her breasts, playing with them through her bra. “And I’m feeling good, too.”  
  
Penny smiled at that, and pushed her hips back against mine. I gasped, feeling my dick pulse inside of her. I forced myself to calm down. There was no way I was going to cum yet. Not so soon, and not without making Penny cum at least once as well. What kind of guy would I be if I didn’t fully satisfy my lover?  
  
Through penny’s bra, I could easily find her nipples. And it was a _delight_ to tease them. Penny made some very interesting sounds as I lightly pinched at them, and the way she squirmed around felt wonderful, since it meant her hips moved herself around my cock.  
  
Penny was starting to pant pretty heavily, and I could tell she was getting close to her orgasm. And wasn’t that a wonderful thought? I did my best to help her along with that, while still sliding in and out of her pussy.  
  
After a few more minutes of attention, I managed it. Penny gasped in my arms, her arms flexing as her grip on the tree tightened. She made the most wonderful sounds as she came, her entire body quivering. I wrapped her in a hug, pressing my body against her back as she came. The way she tightened down around my cock was hardly a bad feeling, either.  
  
Penny gasped and moaned and shook, and her orgasm eventually left her. She was obviously still quite aroused though, as was I. I wasn’t even slightly surprised when she turned her head to smile at me.  
  
“That was _amazing_ ,” Penny moaned, reaching a hand up to run along my face. “I’ve never felt so good.”  
  
“I’m glad,” I said, craning my neck forward for another kiss. “You’re making me feel pretty good myself.”  
  
“I can tell,” Penny giggled. She squeezed down around me, and now it was my turn to moan. “How close do you think you are?”  
  
“Pretty close,” I said. “But I bet I can make you cum again before I reach my limit.”  
  
“Yes, _please_ ,” Penny said with a smile. “Keep on going!”  
  
I hadn’t stopped thrusting as we had talked. With a pussy that nice, how could I? Penny’s pussy was gradually loosening up as I fucked her, though she was still _very_ tight. I could feel the arousal sliding past my cock and dripping out of her.  
  
I reached down and brushed my finger past Penny’s clit. She shivered, and her pussy got a bit tighter around me. It was wonderful, and I did it again, getting a pretty similar reaction.  
  
I could feel my orgasm welling up inside of me, getting closer and closer. Any minute now, I was going to cum. And I had a feeling it was going to be the best orgasm I had had in a long time.  
  
My grip on Penny’s hips tightened as I felt myself twitch inside of Penny. Penny felt it too, and she let out a wonderful gasp as she turned her head. Her eyes were wide with delight and anticipation as she looked at me.  
  
“Is that…” Penny trailed off, not quite able to say the words.  
  
“It is,” I moaned, my pace picking up and growing a bit erratic. “Get ready, penny!”  
I stopped my thrusting into Penny, just holding myself inside of her. My head bowed forward, until my chin was resting against my chest. I was about to cum, and it was already feeling _great_.  
  
I panted for breath, staring down at Penny’s ass as I felt my orgasm welling up inside of me. It was a great ass, and I wished I had gotten more time to play with it. Oh well, maybe next time. Right now, all could do was cum. And that was enough.  
  
I groaned as I felt the cum rushing up, out of my balls and through my dick. I could even feel the cum pumping into Penny’s pussy, soaking her as I came. And as she came as well.  
  
The two of us moaned in a mutual orgasm as Penny tightened down around my cock. It felt wonderful, better than I could believe. And listening to Penny moan in her orgasm was a tasty treat as well.  
  
Shot after shot of cum leapt out from my shaft, shooting into Penny’s pussy. I could only guess how she was feeling as I came inside of her. Well, could only guess just how good her orgasm was, at least. My fingers tightened on her hips until they were white with exertion, that ring I found digging against her skin and I kept on cumming.  
  
Finally, I stopped, panting for breath like I had just run from my farm to Pelican Town and back. I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest like a sledgehammer, and I stared down at Penny.  
  
Penny was in a pretty thoroughly fucked state herself, looking back at me with wide, happy eyes. She smiled at me as she pulled herself forward. My dick slid out of her, followed by a small stream of arousal and semen.  
  
“I had no idea,” Penny said softly, shuffling around with her skirt and underwear still around her ankles. “I didn’t think it could feel that good.”  
  
“It does,” I said, smiling exhaustedly. “It really, really does, doesn’t it?”  
  
We both smiled at each other. And then we were both hugging each other, wrapping each other in our arms. I pulled Penny in close to me, letting her nestle against me. She buried her face in the join of my shoulder and neck, her hands high on my back. My own hands were rather lower down, though still on her back instead of her butt.  
  
“Thank you,” Penny murmured, her voice muffled against my skin. “That was… thank you so much. It was better than I had ever though it could be.”  
  
“You were great, too,” I said, breathing in the floral scent of her shampoo. “So cute, so sweet, so willing… I’m glad you enjoyed it, just like me.”  
  
We stood there together for a long while, hidden from the rest of the town. We didn’t let go of each other, our hands holding the other close to us.  
  
Finally, Penny pulled back from me. There was a wonderful glow to her, and she looked like she was on top of the world. She smiled up at me, running her hands up and down my arms.  
  
“We never did get to looking over those books, did we?” Penny said with a laugh, looking down at the backpack, leaning against the tree. “Oh well.” She brightened up and looked at me, blushing a bit. “I’m not teaching Vincent and Jas tomorrow. If you have the time, maybe I could drop by your farm and we could discuss them?”  
  
“That sounds wonderful,” I replied. “Whether you want to form our own little book club or,” I wiggled my eyebrows outrageously, “ _discuss_ something else, that’s fine with me.”  
  
“Oh, you,” Penny giggled, slapping my shoulder. “I’ll, um, I’ll think about it, okay? But I will be there tomorrow!”  
  
“I’ll look forward to it,” I said, smiling. What was my schedule tomorrow? Whatever it was, it would change to accommodate Penny. That much was obvious. “Do you need to get back home yet, or can we still hang out for a while.”  
  
“I really should get back,” Penny said, glancing northeast, where her home was. “I’ve got some dishes to clean before I can get dinner going.” She glanced back at me. “See you soon?”  
  
“Of course,” I answered, going back in for another kiss.  
  
After that, there was the distinctly unerotic process of cleaning ourselves up and getting dressed again. I still snuck plenty of looks at Penny, and I knew she was doing the same to me. Finally, I was as presentable as I ever was, with my backpack on, my hat at its properly jaunty angle and, most importantly, my pants fastened so I didn’t scar any of the kids for life.  
  
Penny was dressed as well. Still, it didn’t take much more than a causal glance at her to tell that _something_ had happened. She looked so happy and blissed-out that I expected bluebirds to come down and sing on her shoulders, and her legs were a bit widely separated underneath her skirt.  
  
“Goodbye, Penny,” I said, patting her on the shoulder.  
  
“Goodbye,” she answered, smiling up at me. “And thank you.” She took a few steps backwards, and turned towards the center of town.  
  
“Any time,” I said, setting off west.  
  
I set off back home, deciding to come up by Marnie’s place. It was shadier that way, and I could walk alongside the river for a bit. And maybe stop in and chat with Leah for a while, and see what new piece of art she was working on.  
  
  
As I walked, I fingered the ring I had found on my way into town. If Penny really did come by tomorrow, then I was going to have to declare this my lucky ring. And even if she didn’t, well, a day like today wasn’t one I’d forget any time soon.  
  
Coming to Stardew Valley really had been the best choice I had ever made.


	2. Taming a Robin

**Taming a Robin**

  
It wasn’t even noon yet, and it was _hot_ out. I’d been talking to Mayor Lewis yesterday, and he’d mentioned that this was the hottest summer in the past ten years. I could believe it. Maybe I was wrong, but I didn’t remember my first summer on the farm being this hot. Hopefully the winter that was coming up wasn’t going to be as cold as the one last year.  
  
And the heat meant I needed to take some precautions. Making sure the crops stayed hydrated. Making sure the livestock stayed hydrated. Making sure _I_ stayed hydrated. And, of course, making certain that my help stayed hydrated.  
  
I knocked on a wooden frame, the ring I had found a few days ago making a thudding sound as it hit the column. At the sound, Robin looked up from her hammering. She raised her eyebrows and spat out the nails she was holding in her mouth as she assembled the shed I was paying for. And providing the materials for. She had quite the nice little gig, all things considered.  
  
“What’s up?” Robin asked, still staying on her knees. She ran a handkerchief across her head, and it came away quite damp.  
  
“I thought you might be getting a bit thirsty out here,” I said, nodding towards the rafters where the roof would eventually be, and beyond that to the cloudless blue sky. “Brought you a little something to pep you up.”  
  
“Really?” Robin asked with a smile. She wiped her hand across her forehead, and blinked in surprise at the amount of sweat on it. “That’s sweet of you. Didn’t realize how much of a sweat I was working up.”  
  
Robin pushed herself to her feet with a groan and rubbed the small of her back. I could empathize. I knew how stiff you could get, on your knees for hours at a time.  
  
As Robin got closer, she got a good look at the platter I had brought her. I chuckled as her eyes widened. Maybe I’d gone a bit overboard, but hey, when you run a farm, it’s no crime to show off what you can make on it. And make of it, I supposed.  
  
“Is this a drink or is it lunch?” Robin asked with a surprisingly girlish giggle. “Looks great, too.”  
  
“I hope it does more than just look good,” I said with a smile. “Got some fruit salad, some herb bread with butter and cheese and some nice, tasty apple juice. And yes, everything was grown here on the farm.”  
  
“Something to drink?” Robin said quickly. “Yes, _please_.” She grinned. “Pam would chew you out for wasting a good source of cider, though.” Her grin turned into a smile. “I’ve tasted your cider. If this isn’t good, I might chew you out as well.”  
  
She picked up the pitcher off of the platter and poured herself a generous glass of the juice. She chugged it so quickly I doubted she even tasted it. Her expression of doubt lasted right until she actually tasted it. Her eyebrows climbed up her forehead, and she looked at me with quite the expression on her face.  
  
I was very careful to keep my smile in return a smile and not a smirk. Of course my juice was just as good as my cider. And shame on Robin for doubting me, anyway.  
  
“Thanks, man,” Robin said, licking her lips as she poured herself another glass. “You like to join me? It’s your food, after all.”  
  
“Thanks, but I’ve got some more work to do before I can knock off for lunch,” I said, pointing at the mushroom cave behind Robin. “And I’ve got _plenty_ more food back in the house, believe me.”  
  
Especially since it was summer. I was making a whole lot of money off the food I was harvesting, spending most of it buying seeds from Pierre and my house was still overflowing with both money and fruits, vegetables, eggs, milk and the hundreds of different things one could make from them.  
  
“I do,” Robin said with a snort. “Well, thanks for this, anyway,” she mimed a salute. “You stay safe out there. It’s pretty damned out hot.”  
  
“You too,” I said, stepping back from the frame Robin was putting together. “At least take off that vest, would you? I’m in a t-shirt and I’m still baking.”  
  
Robin snorted as she assembled a sandwich from the ingredients I had brought her. She waved me off, and I went, glad that at least the small cave along the north valley rise would be nice and cool. It would be nice to spend some time in there, even if it would only be hotter when I came back out.  
*******  
Man, I’d known it would get hotter as the day went on, but I didn’t know that it would be _this_ much hotter. Sweat was just _streaming_ down my face, and I hadn’t even been outside for that long. Maybe I should just knock off for the day and go mess around in the river pond. But first, I should check up on Robin. Both to see how the heat was affecting her, and what sort of progress she had made.  
  
I could hear her hammering away, and part of one wall had already gone up. I rounded the wall and got my first look at Robin since I’d left. My jaw just about hit the dirt as I stared.  
  
Robin was wearing… less. A lot less, really. As in, she was wearing her bra, panties, boots and tool belt and nothing else. I could see very, _very_ clearly just how much skin she kept covered, with a healthy tan around her wrists and neck, and very pale skin everywhere else.  
  
Robin was facing away from me, and I realized that I would never have guessed just how nice her ass was underneath the rather loose and bulky clothes she wore. I also would never have guessed that she went in for such cute underwear. My eyes focused on the pale, full curves of her ass, half-covered by her black with red dots panties.  
  
My cock had almost instantly gotten hard as I stared at, well, an attractive older woman wearing her underwear and some accessories. I wasn’t entirely certain what to do. I had expected Robin to strip a bit because it was _hot_ out, but I hadn’t thought she would go this far. Not that I was really complaining.  
  
“Um, hey, Robin,” I said, my voice unnaturally causal and pretty forced. “How are you doing?”  
  
“Oh!” Robin started a bit and looked over her shoulder at me. “Didn’t hear you come up.” She smiled at me, not displaying a hint of lust _or_ embarrassment. “I’m doing good, thanks. That was one nice meal you made me,” she added, patting her toned stomach and drawing my attention to her abs. “Filled me up nicely.”  
  
I nodded, not quite sure what I was supposed to do next. ‘Hey Robin, I can’t help but notice…’ ‘Deciding to work on a tan, Robin?’ ‘When I suggested you remove some layers, I didn’t mean…’ There wasn’t a hugely obvious approach to take with this.  
  
“Probably time for a break,” Robin said, standing up. My eyes were drawn to how her powerful thighs moved, and the muscles underneath her skin contracting and relaxing. “You’ve got a way to relax out here?”  
  
I didn’t answer for a moment. Instead, I was stuck, staring at the front half of her body as she turned around. _Man_ , Robin was in good shape. Not just for a woman her age, but for anyone. And she looked hot as well.  
  
Just like her butt, her boobs were a lot larger than I would have thought they would be. They jiggled and swayed in her bra, shifting from side to side in a manner that ensured I was as hard as could be. In fact, her bra didn’t seem quite big enough to contain her breasts. She must have used her sweater to help the cause, keeping her large, soft boobs under control.  
  
My tongue flicked out and dabbed against my lips. What a sight. _What_ a _sight_. And that was just her breasts. My gaze was drawn downwards.  
  
Robin had some pretty pronounced hips. The way they stretched out her panties, it was an irresistible invitation to wonder just what exactly was hidden by her underwear. I could come up with quite a few possibilities, all of them wet and soft and hot.  
  
I stepped up onto the unfinished floor of the shed, my boots clunking against the unpainted wood. I slowly drew my gaze upward, the effort taking a true act of will. I looked Robin in the eyes, studying her for any sign of well, what she thought she was doing.  
  
I couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary on her face. Sure, she was red-cheeked and sweating, but so would anyone who was out in this heat. She stared back at me, putting a hand on her hip, fiddling with the leather tool belt hanging over her panties.  
  
“Something up?” Robin asked casually.  
  
Well, what was the worst that could happen? She’d just say no, and I’d get back to work. And if she said yes… Well, my cock was about as hard as it could get. There was an _extremely_ attractive way to take care of my arousal.  
  
“So, Robin,” I said, keeping my voice level instead of breaking with need, “you really ready to take a break?”  
  
“Just a short one, but yeah, I am,” Robin replied. “Still want to get halfway done before I go home tonight, so I can’t spend too much time messing around.”  
  
I had to admit, that I didn’t think it would take too long. With how turned on I was, my endurance was probably not going to be everything it could have been. But man, even a short session with Robin would feel nice. For me, at least. Weren’t mature women supposed to need a _lot_ more loving to be properly satisfied? It sure would suck to cum thanks to Robin, but for her not to do the same.  
  
“How about some sex?” I asked, being pretty blunt. But hey, if it worked…  
  
Robin didn’t immediately answer. Her tongue poked out of the corner of her mouth, and she stared past me. Then her gaze focused back on my and she nodded with a smile.  
  
“Sounds like fun,” Robin said. “I’m guessing you mean between you and me?”  
  
“That was the plan, yeah,” I said with a smile. “Unless you’ve got a better offer going on?”  
  
“Nope,” I answered, walking closer to her. Now that sex seemed to be happening, I wasn’t nearly as nervous. After all, I knew how to have sex. I had even gotten a bit of a refresher a few days ago, with Penny. “Looks like its just me and you.”  
  
“That sounds fine,” Robin said, leaning against the framework she had been assembling. “But don’t you think you’re a tad overdressed?”  
  
“Not for long,” I said, making her chuckle.  
  
I quickly stripped off my clothes, ending up in just my socks, after a glance at the splinters still on the floor. And my ring, because it wasn’t like _that_ was going to affect my ability to properly pleasure Robin.  
  
“My, my, my,” Robin said, looking at my crotch with an interested expression. “And here I thought I had a big hammer,” she said with another girlish giggle as she patted the hammer hanging from her belt. “I bet I can get some use out of this tool, though.”  
  
“I hope so,” I said, stepping up to her, just a foot or so away from her.  
  
The one disadvantage of tall women like Robin was that it was pretty hard to look into her eyes and down at her breasts at the same time. With a girl like Emily? It was pretty easy to let your eyes drift just a bit, and get some nice cleavage. With Robin, though, it was one or the other.  
  
Not that I had a real reason to complain. Robin had quite the pretty, experienced face. I could read the years and the stories in the lines on her face, and I was interested in seeing just what kind of experience she had picked up. After all, with two kids, she had to know a trick or two that I had never heard of. It was just a pity that I was so turned on that I wasn’t going to be able to absorb that much new knowledge like this.  
  
We leaned in for a kiss at the same time. And it was _nice_ to kiss Robin. She was a pretty aggressive kisser, her lips smacking against mine as we embraced. My hard cock rubbed against her abs as we kissed, our bodies and mouths pressing against each other.  
  
Both of our hands wrapped around each other, mine going for her ass while Robin’s went for my neck. I squeezed down as we kept on kissing, and it felt _nice_. Robin had an excellent ass. Big and _very_ firm. My hands could feel her muscles underneath a bit of fat.  
  
We separated, both Robin and I panting for breath. We stared into each other’s eyes before going at it again. I pushed Robin backwards, until her back was pressed against the wall she had been working on. She made a noise as she was pressed up against it, but she didn’t stop kissing. Our tongue met, sliding against each other as we made out.  
  
Damn, I was turned on. My cock was so hard, Robin probably _could_ have used it as a hammer. I was in the mood to do some hammering of my own, in fact, though I was aiming for a much softer target than nails and wood.  
  
“Fuck,” Robin swore. “You as turned on as I am?”  
  
“Maybe more,” I admitted, leaning back in for another kiss. “You’ve got a _great_ body, Robin.”  
  
“Living on a mountain will do that for you,” Robin said, peppering my face with kisses in between words. “Especially when you’re a carpenter, too.”  
  
I nodded, only half-caring. I was feeling a mighty need inside my crotch, and I was _really_ looking forward to finding out what Robin was hiding behind those black and red panties of hers.  
  
One hand left Robin’s ass, and headed for her crotch. She didn’t make the slightest move to stop me. In fact, when I arrived and lightly pressed down, she made quite the enticing noise. Two noises, in fact. One from her mouth, and the other a kind of squishing sound as I pressed against her panties and her pussy.  
  
“Oh!” Robin squeaked, her hips jerking forward to grind against my dick. “Ohhhhh, yes.”  
  
I moved to twitch Robin’s panties away. Then I realized I was forgetting something. Her breasts. A pair of breasts as magnificent as the ones pressing against my chest shouldn’t be hidden away. They needed to be out in the open air for people (me, mainly) to look at and admire.  
  
Leaving both Robin’s crotch and her ass, I reached up to fiddle with her bra. It wasn’t as easy to undo as it should have been, since I was kind of distracted by Robin’s alternately soft and firm body, and my own _entirely_ firm dick. I managed it in the end, though, whipping her bra off and letting two large, pale globes hang down.  
  
I grabbed them, making Robin sigh. There was a truly beautiful look on her face, one that I could stand to see a lot more of. I wasn’t certain how to describe it, except that Robin obviously wanted me to continue.  
  
And I did so, playing with her breasts. They were very nice and very soft, overflowing from my hands as I explored them. Down below, my stiff cock was starting to leak precum against Robin’s stomach as I tended to her breasts.  
  
I honestly couldn’t take it anymore. From the looks of her, neither could Robin. We were both _super_ horny and needed to fuck _hard_. Letting go of her breasts, I pulled her panties aside. And then I started rubbing my dick against her entrance.  
  
Robin was _soaked_. I couldn’t believe how wet she was. It was like a waterfall down there as she twitched and moaned, pressed between me and the wall. My own breath was feeling pretty ragged as I saw that there was no more need for any more foreplay. Both of us needed to fuck _now_.  
  
It was _very_ easy to slide into Robin. Her pussy was far looser than Penny’s, but still tight enough to feel _great_ as I entered her. Robin moaned, her grip on my shoulders tightening as I entered her. I was moaning myself, feeling the wet folds wrapping around my shaft.  
  
“It feels good,” Robin whined, her head knocking against the wall behind her. “It feels really good.”  
  
I nodded, not entirely trusting myself to speak right now. Instead, I focused on fucking Robin and playing with her breasts. I was feeling pretty close to my limit already, and I wanted to make Robin cum before I did.  
  
I jumped a bit as Robin wrapped her legs around me. First one leg, and then the other, until I was the only thing keeping her up in the air. It was a good thing I’d built up so much muscle on the farm. And it was also good that Robin’s back was pressed against the wall.  
  
I found that it was easier to thrust in and out of Robin instead of lifting her up and down. With the way I was feeling, I wasn’t in the mood to dispute that. I adjusted my grip on her hips, and started fucking Robin as well as I could.  
  
And I was doing a good enough job to make her breasts bounce up and down. I stared at them hungrily, watching them jiggle and sway as I fucked Robin. I wished I could free a hand to touch them, to properly explore and grope and play with them. They were _great_ breasts, and as fun as watching them jiggle was, there was so much more I could be doing with them.  
  
Ah well, not in this position. Instead, I just had to focus on how nicely Robin was feeling, wrapped around me like this. And she was feeling _very_ nice. Very wet, very hot, and very needy. It was wonderful how her pussy kept on trying to drag me deeper in.  
  
Robin moaned my name, her head falling forward so that her words were muffled as her mouth was pressed against my shoulder. I kept on fucking her, holding on tight to her hips as I drove my cock inside of her. It felt so great to do this, feeling the hot sun beating down on us, out in nature as I fucked a beautiful woman.  
  
“How long has it been for you?” I asked, trying to get the words out as I thrust into her over and over again.  
  
“Too long,” Robin moaned, her body twitching against mine, rubbing her breasts against mine. “I didn’t realize how much I needed this.”  
  
I jerkily nodded. I had shifted my hands to hold on to her ass instead of her hips. That was a much nicer handhold, if a touch more precarious. I squeezed the two large, firm cheeks underneath my hands. Robin sweetly moaned.  
  
I could feel what _had_ to be Robin’s clit brushing against my cock as I pushed myself in and out of her. It was a pretty fat clit, and was getting a lot of love with every thrust. It certainly seemed to be driving Robin wild, since she had started gasping in time with my thrusts, as her clitoris slid along the length of my shaft.  
  
“Oh, oh, OH!” Robin moaned. “I’m, I’m going to cum!”  
  
“Cum,” I moaned into her ear. “Cum for me, Robin, let me feel your orgasm.”  
  
I was extremely gratified when Robin came. She let out a clear, sweet note, as if she was a bird in more than name. It echoed wonderfully through the half-completed building as I felt her body quiver against mine.  
  
It was a good thing that Robin had cum for two reasons. One was that I was near the end of my rope, sexually speaking. I wasn’t going to be able to resist that wet, hot pussy for much longer, not when I was so worked up. The other was that my arms were starting to quiver. Robin wasn’t broad, but she still had a lot of muscle, and it was getting tiring to keep her up in the air as I fucked her.  
  
Pouring the last of my energy into my thrusts, I slid up into Robin’s pussy, burying as much of my cock in her pussy as I could. I was getting close. I was getting really, really close, and it was only going to be a few more minutes before I came. Maybe even less.  
  
I could feel my orgasm growing inside of me, the indescribable feeling welling up in my lower stomach and dick. I was so close, and everything about Robin was going to push me over the edge. Her scent, her sounds, her wet, hot pussy, the feeling of her breasts pressed against mine, it was all going to be enough to make me cum so, so hard.  
  
“I’m cumming!” I gasped out, my entire body twitching as I buried myself as far inside Robin as I could. My eyes were wide, and I could feel even more sweat breaking out all over my body. “Cumming inside of you!”  
  
Robin moaned her agreement. I could see her eyes rolling up in their sockets as I brought her down as far along my cock as possible. My world narrowed down, consumed by the orgasm, until it was just me and her, with nothing else around.  
  
I panted as I felt my cum come boiling up out of me. Jet after jet shot out of me, getting pumped into Robin’s pussy. It felt so good, and I was barely able to keep upright, with how much strength seemed to be flowing out of me. I couldn’t stop cumming and I didn’t want to, either.  
  
Both Robin’s and my head fell forward at the same time. Our foreheads knocked together, and we even managed to pant in unison as I felt myself cum inside of her. And she was obviously feeling pretty good as well, maybe even having a mini-orgasm of her own. It was nice to think so, at least.  
  
My grip on Robin’s ass was as tight as could be as I held on to her. I did _not_ want to let go of her, not when my orgasm was feeling so very good, buried inside of her. I wanted her pressed as close to me as I came. To feel her heat, her mixed softness and firmness. To listen to the noises she made as I came in her. So many different ways to enjoy her as I came.  
  
I could feel the cum getting splattered around Robin’s pussy. I shivered, feeling my hot cum landing in her own very hot pussy. The pleasure surging through me was _amazing_ , something I wanted to keep on feeling and never have it end.  
  
It did, of course, eventually. After a few more jets of cum, I felt my orgasm end, though the pleasure was still surging through my veins. My breathing was ragged, and I could feel the fatigue traveling through my body. My arms and legs were also starting to feel a bit tired from holding someone up for so long while doing so much.  
  
I shakenly stepped backwards from the wall, giving myself some room to work with. Robin had already dropped one leg, and I could hear her boot dragging against the floor. I slowly relaxed my grip, letting go of her ass. That was kind of sad to have happen, but oh well.  
  
Robin and I were both still panting as we separated, backing a few paces away from each other. We both had kind of goofy expressions on our faces as we looked at each other. In addition to her face, I also looked down at Robin’s body, seeing her excellent, bare breasts swaying slightly, and her panties were still askew, half-revealing her cum-stuffed pussy.  
  
“Oh wow,” Robin moaned, sinking down to a squat on the unfinished floor of the shed. “That was way better than I was expecting.”  
  
“Thanks,” I moaned, mirroring her motion and wiping my forehead with my handkerchief. I was going to need a nice long bath tonight, that was for sure. “You were pretty amazing yourself.”  
  
Robin nodded, a bit distracted. I didn’t try to get her to pay attention to me, especially not when she reached down to rub her pussy. I watched with interest as my cum kept on drooling out of her, running past her fingers and dropping down to the floor. That would have to get cleaned up before the floor was finished, I supposed.  
  
“It was nice,” Robin said with a happy sigh, a wide smile on her face. “But I can’t go for another round. Not if I want to get more work done today.” Robin lifted herself up a bit and then grimaced, sinking back down to her squat. “Uh, a little help here?”  
  
I only laughed a bit as I helped Robin stand up. She stretched, moving her shoulders and torso in a way that was _very_ pleasing to the eye. I watched with interest before she put a finger under my chin and lifted my gaze to meet hers.  
  
Robin smiled at me, and I noticed that _she_ was checking me out just like I had done to her.  
  
“We’ve both got plenty of work to do still,” Robin said. “And we need to get to it.”  
  
“You’re right, you’re right,” I said, nodding. I would have liked to enjoy the afterglow a bit more, but she had a point. “I’ll leave you to it.”  
  
Though I might have a reason to do some more work around here for the rest of the day, especially if Robin was going to keep on working in the nude. Or even just putting her bra back on. I could force myself to live with only a _half-_ naked MILF working for me.

***The Next Day***

It was pretty early in the morning, and still nice and cool. The sun was barely poking above the forest, and I sighed in satisfaction, breathing in and out. The air was so much _nicer_ up here then in the city. At least, if I stayed away from the barns. I idly rubbed the ring on my finger as I looked across my farm. The view may not have been as expansive as it had been in my old apartment, but everything here was _mine_. My land, my crops, my labor. It was _wonderful_.  
  
Across the fields and pastures, I could see the half-completed shed rising up above the yard-high rows of blueberries. I’d need to pick those today, and my mouth watered at the thought of ice cream with a blueberry sauce for dessert tonight. Right now, though, I thought I could hear some sawing sounds coming across the way from the shed.  
  
_Man_ , I thought I had a good work ethic. But if that was Robin, come down off the mountain and already starting to put her nose to the grindstone, then I was just some lay about in comparison. Shaking my head and smiling, I headed over to the shed.  
  
I got a nice surprise when I rounded the corner. Not a _big_ surprise, though. Robin was working, obviously, her strong arm pumping up and down as she sawed a plank down to size. I wondered if sawdust would get irritating, floating down to her bare skin like that.  
  
Robin was just wearing her underwear, tool belt and boots again today. Other than that, there wasn’t a single thing on her, not even jewelry like the ring I myself was wearing. It was just as good of a sight today has it had been yesterday.  
  
“Morning, Robin,” I said, resting a hand against a post and leaning on it. “Think you’ll finish up today?”  
  
“Good morning,” she replied, not looking up as she continued to saw. “I reckon I will.” She shot me a quick smile. “Might even have some free time left over. Might even have some time to spend with you before heading back home.”  
  
I nodded. That sounded great. Both the implied sex and getting my shed finished. Still, there was something I was a wee bit curious about.  
  
“Going to go like that for the rest of the day?” I asked, nodding at her half-naked body.  
  
“Got to beat the heat somehow, right?” Robin said with a smile as she finished sawing. She tossed the short end off to the side and picked up the plank, nodding at what she saw. “You might want to do the same.”  
  
I nodded, thinking of just what kind of reaction I’d get if I showed up in town wearing nothing more than my boxers and boots. I’d probably get tarred and feathered.  
  
“I’ll consider it,” I said. “Thanks for all your hard work, by the way.”  
  
“No, no,” Robin said with quite a lewd wink. “Thank _you_.”  
  
I had quite a bit of money saved up, and my farm could always use some more outbuildings. I might need to have Robin down here again to build some more stuff.  
  
Or hell, maybe I could just skip the excuse and just ask her down. It couldn’t hurt to try.  
  
This might be the hottest summer I could remember, but it was turning into one of the _best_ , too.


End file.
